


Cold

by capt_jamestroublekirk



Series: Of Guns & Lightsabers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_jamestroublekirk/pseuds/capt_jamestroublekirk
Summary: Cal was always cold.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Boba Fett
Series: Of Guns & Lightsabers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have thought that my first written thingie in ten years will be this? I def didn't! 
> 
> I'm hoping to turn this whole idea-and-whatnot into a proper fic in the future, but for now I'm collecting the plot bunnies and ideas and posting them as they come.

Cal was always _cold_. He never properly learnt Tapas, the jedi skill to stay warm - Master Tapal managed to give him a few lessons, but he'd need many more to master the skill.  
  
He learnt to live with the cold. Working on Bracca in all kinds of horrible weather, whether it rained or blew freezing cold wind and in most cases both at the same time, made him almost numb to the feeling - it just became a constant in his life.  
  
Once he joined the Mantis crew he changed the stabbing wet cold of Bracca for the cold of space. A better kind of cold, if such a thing existed, but still cold.  
  
On Ilum he felt the sharp cold, piercing through him like needles. The cold seeped deep into his bones, haunting him long after he left the place.  
  
And then he got introduced to the cold hard feeling of metal armour under his numb fingers and bruised cheek.  
  
He became very aware of the cold afterwards, his mind often drifting back to the feeling of the cold armour.  
  
He accepted he might never feel warm again.  
  
He would have never thought that Boba Fett was so _warm_ underneath all that cold metal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come talk to me @ punkass-jedi on Tumblr or follow me for more Cal/Boba content I post there :)


End file.
